Life is Weird
by Boiiiii
Summary: I would like to think that my spirit animal is Morgan Freemen but then again I could be wrong. I don't dream of that beautiful man reading poetry to me, Nope, instead I dream of me cuddling with a brownish wolf in a forest. My mom says dreams can be random, but when they are recurring, it's signs sent from the heavens of what's to come. I never believed that crap till now. OC/Jacob
1. 0

**"The first thing we do, let's kill all the lawyers."- William Shakespeare.**

I learned at a certain age that the world is corrupted. There was no such thing as innocence, only oblivion and ignorance, we are born with sin and we will die with sin.

It's inevitable.

I'd like to think I learned it's _technical_ definition in my last year of middle school- _debased in character; depraved; perverted; wicked;_ _evil;_ etc.-however, it was even before then that I learned the meaning of corruption.

My dad was a lawyer and my mother was a librarian. The combo was strange, a lawyer and a librarian. One who tries to either prosecute or defend and the other who prosecutes and defends the work of either fiction or non-fiction. My mother didn't always want to be a librarian, she had studied nursing and earned her credentials, but she couldn't work because she had to take care of her newborn baby girl-me.

Life was great for a certain amount of time, till I turned 10, and then my veil of oblivion was torn off and I was forced to witness my mother and father arguing about God knows what. They weren't aware of me until I screamed when my d-no sperm donor- had dared raise a fist to my mother. It's a good thing my mother wasn't someone who would take that bullshit. My mom spotted me peaking from the door, and dodged the sperm donor's fist and knocked him unconscious with a punch to the head.

We put up with him until I ended middle school, and was about to enter my first year of high school, when my mother had announced she wanted a divorce over dinner, and a month later they divorced. They signed a prenup so S.D had kept his stuff and we kept our stuff.

The second month of summer vacation and my mom announced we were moving.

I asked, "where?", and she said, "out of the state."

From then on, the gears of my weird and unprecedented destiny had started grinding.


	2. 1

**While I was writing this, I couldn't recall the name for the people who give out the peanuts and stuff. So I asked my mom and instead if saying "what do they call the people who give out the peanuts?" I said..."Who do they call the people who give out penis's"...*face palm*...**

 **Enjoy OvO**

The eight and a half hour plane ride from Massachusetts to Washington was an...Interesting ride. There was a mother and her daughter arguing about something I can't recall, an obnoxiously loud man who was arguing with whom I'm assuming was either a business partner or his wife, and a flirtatious flight attendant who wouldn't stop handing free peanuts to said loud man behind my mother and I.

Needless to say, I hope, for the next time should my mom and I ever need to travel again, we have enough money to get something other then coach. My mother didn't have to endure any of that because she was sleeping on my shoulder (she drooled a bit), and I wasn't blessed with the wonderful ability to fall asleep at will.

It was a process.

Point is, I'm going through major jet lag and the plane just landed.

"I had a wonderful sleep, what about you Andrea?" My mother asked cheerfully, stretching her arms over her head with a smile on her red painted lips.

"Just wonderful." I said sardonically.

" _wonderful_." Really mom, really? I rolled my eyes and we gathered our belongings. When we got off the plane, I thought we'd be heading off and wait for a dropped off car.

My mother had different plans.

"Andy, _Miija_ , where are you going? An old friend of mine is picking us up."

An old friend? I voiced my thought. My mother nodded happily and I saw a spark in her eyes I haven't seen in a while.

"Do I by any chance know this friend?" I asked my mother.

"Nope." She said nonchalantly, and looked for...who knows. I stared at my mom in confusion, and sighed. My mom was a weird and wonderful person with the heart of a...something good and sad. Good because she was a kindhearted person with a...unique...personality, but a shitty past.

Bless my mother.

during our ten-to-twenty minute wait for our mysterious friend, I started thinking about the events that happened just previously.

I thought about how I witnessed my mother and (sorry and sad excuse for a) father's divorce papers being signed, about my mothers first break-down in fifteen years, our little _releasing_ ritual with my hippy Aunt Moonbeam , and the fact that it all happened in a span of a whole 24 hours. I would've brood a bit more but it seems our mysterious friend had arrived.

He was a tall white dude, to me at least (being as I'm 5'4), with a (seriously cool) mustache and curly brown hair. He has an average built and was wearing plain jeans, sneakers, and T-shirt.

It's a good thing I wasn't wearing a dress or else I'd stick out like a soar thumb. Not to mention my legs would probably freeze to the point of leg-icicles (see what I did there? no? okay.).

Today I decided to wear a navy blue and white baseball tee, skinny jeans, ankle sneakers, and a parka. My mom was a little upset with the outfit choice (she really wants me to be girly, but define girly.), but we had compromised and she says that she would pick out my first day of school outfit. To which I screamed and rolled on the floor and during that tantrum, my mom nonchalantly stepped over me and went into her room.

I can't wait.

"Hey stranger." Said Charlie, walking towards my Mom and I. My mothers smile seem to get bigger, and she launched herself towards him, catching him in a surprise hug. He awkwardly hugged back, and my mom took a step back, and I stared in wonder at the stranger hugging the alien with the skin of my mom.

"It's been a long time my friend." She smiled, and she looked back at me, as if remembering that she had a daughter. _Vieja._

"Oh, Charlie, this is my daughter Andrea." she smiled

"I go by Andy, nice to meet you." I said offering my hand. He shook it, firm grip, strong dude. I approve.

"Nice to meet you, your mom tells me a lot about you." He says with a small smile.

"I'm hoping good things." I smirk.

He nods and I look to my mom, who winks at me.

After brief introductions, Charlie takes us to his car.

"Great. twenty minutes in and I'm already getting escorted by the police, I haven't even started yet." I grin. Charlie glances, and then shakes his head in what I hope is amusement.

Mom just hits me in the back of the head and rolls her eyes.

The ride from here to wherever we're going was a short ten minute ride. I learned we were only a five minute walk away from Charlie's and and only a short walk from here to the police station. Mom chose this location for a reason; while she wanted the seclusion she wasn't taking any chances with our safety.

The house was a two story bricked house with a porch. It had what a yard that expanded till it reached the border of the bushes (another word my mother and I use for the forest/woods.) When we entered the house, there were boxes upon boxes of the stuff that was in our old home, and I knew that It was dad who sent it.

"I took the liberty of unloading the boxes from the truck. um, just in case you didn't want to pay for some help. " Charlie says placing his hands in his pockets and awkwardly standing in front of the door.

"Thank you Charlie." My mom said, and I nodded my head in appreciation.

"well, I'm only five minutes away if y'all need anything."

"Have a good night Chief." My mother said.

"You too." and he left.

When he was gone, I looked to my mom who had a small little smirk on her face, and I looked at her with a questioning gaze.

"Chief?" I asked. "I didn't know you two were on nickname terms."

"I've known him for a long time, Andy. Way before you were born. We're close friends."

"Sure." I said incredulously. "Well, I'm going to go check out upstairs, I'll be back in a bit to help."

Friends, sure.

I reached up stairs and I was met with four doors and a dancing space, (I'm not a dancer, but sometimes I do...stuff...), I opened the door to my left and I was met with an empty room, brick on one wall, and then plaster on the other. I walked in and I heard the floor slightly creak. I looked down and I saw a loose board, I looked up, and the ceiling was slightly chipped, imperfections were everywhere in the room.

It was perfect.

"Mom!" I called. "This room, is forever my to room!"

"Okay!" she called back. "Mine is the one with the built in closet!"

"Okay!" I yelled.

Now to check out the rest of this place.

 **I know this chapter was a bit boring, sorry, I just really wanted to update and get the whole moving from one place to another scene out of the way. The next chapter will be more interesting, I guarantee it.  
**


	3. 2

**I am going to be honest and say that I am writing this based off memory and some info that I found out, so I'm sorry if it's not 100% accurate . I would base it off the book, but I've only read breaking dawn. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the second chapter.**

After unpacking all night I woke up earlier than usual and that is saying something.

Mom was the one who usually wakes up not me.

I shrugged and thought of it as my body clock being all wonky.

I got the blankets off my person and had gone into the bathroom and started getting ready. After peeing and showering (not at the same time) I finished my morning routine and started brushing my teeth. As I was brushing my teeth I looked at the mirror and scowled at the white foam running down the sides of my mouth.

I looked like a rabid dog.

I spat out the white minty stuff, and looked at myself once more I was wearing something I chose since school doesn't start for another week. Today I was wearing a pair of black booties (He-he) with two inch heels, black skinny jeans, a black wife beater, and a blue ankle length cardigan. My hair...I couldn't do much with it seeing as it's in its natural corkscrew-shoulder-length state and if I even dared pass a brush...I had shuddered just thinking about it.

I went downstairs and saw my mom crashed on the couch with a bottle of wine on the table and a box of tissues next to her head. One of her arms was dangled over the couch and her leg was sprawled over the back of the couch so it sort of looked like she was big spooning the couch. I giggled and took a picture with the camera my aunt Moonbeam got me for Christmas.

How I love my Hippie Aunt Moonbeam.

"Mom?" I called gently poking her set of messy bed-head curls.

"Quequeres?" she asked peeking at me a little.

"Can I take the car?" I asked gently and nicely and hopefully in a convincing way.

"Sure, just be careful with my baby." she waved off and then dropped her head back on the couch.

Besides me, her baby was a car made back in the 60's but with a few modern modifications made by me (with the help of my uncle who did most of the work and just taught me a few tricks (though I mostly forgot them)), that made it last longer without having to worry about it breaking down on the middle of the road.

"Gracias Madre." I said taking the keys from the small oak coffee table.

I left the house with a loud shout of "BYE MA." and then shut the door and went to the car.

Once inside, I looked at a map and decided the first place I go to would be Yakima Washington. Or I would've had I not noticed how far it was, and my mom would only let me go far. I then decided I shall go west and see where the wind (car) takes me.

I started the car and started driving through the slightly bumpy rode of Washington and noticed a sign that said 'LA PUSH 12 MINUTES' and decided that the first place I shall go to will be La Push.

It took me about 12 minutes, maybe more, to get there and there were little bits of cars passing by every now and then and decided that living in this part of Washington was a bit spooky. If it was this lonely during the day, I wonder how it would be at night.

I should bring a camera and see if I could make a paranormal movie or something.

As I was driving I caught a glimpse of a sign that read in some fancy font "The Quileute tribe welcomes you to LA PUSH." and then some other things that I couldn't get a chance to read.

It took me about five minutes before I found the nearest beach, and it was beyond gorgeous. The sun was still just coming up, so I got out of my car and took a picture of the view.

I whistled. "Man that's a pretty view." I said out loud.

"Glad you think so." A deep voice said from behind my person.

I turned around and instant jealousy hit my gut like a wrecking ball.

This guy had longer hair then I can ever have. Even if I were to straighten my hair to the point of paper, it still wouldn't be as long as this guy's hair. Now, before you ask, of course his long healthier-than-my-own hair wasn't the only thing I noticed.

The guy was young, probably my age or maybe a bit younger. I couldn't tell. He was tall as far as I can tell (I would later find out he was 5"10 and would also learn that he hasn't even achieved his final form at this time), had great looking skin too, but also had a bit of a baby face, though it kind of looked good on him.

It's a nice looking face.

He wasn't really anything other females would pay total attention too, but I found him gorgeous.

But since I'm a little stupid and haven't interacted with another human being in a couple of months, I just couldn't keep my mouth shut.

"Man, your hair is fantastic!" Oh how I wish I could bite my tongue off.

The man-boy-guy stared at me with an amused smirk and a question in his eyes.

"Umm...thank you."

"You're welcome." Hush you ignoramus.

The stranger chuckled at me, and I awkwardly smiled back trying not to be any more awkward then I could be.

"I'm guessing you're new here." said he. Oh? He wants to make conversation. I shall try not to be awkwardly stupid.

"What gave it away?" So far so good

"Well for starters, none of the locals that I know drive such a beautiful looking car, and also the fact that you have a camera and are taking pictures of a view that can be seen multiple times from a near-by bedroom window, sort of-kind of gives it away." he smiled.

"Oh." Said I. Really Andy, that's all you can say? Come up with something woman, anything.

"What year is it?" said He. Well at least he's trying.

"2005." I instantly answered, though maybe I shouldn't of- because the guy chuckled.

He chuckled and I looked at him in befuddlement.

"I didn't mean the time, I meant the car." he clarified. I'm sure my cheeks were a firetruck red by now, and all I wanted to do was run across the beach, swim deep into the ocean, and drown myself in my humiliation.

"Oh! I think it's from 1967 or something like that. My uncle told me once but I forgot, and my mom keeps telling me as well, but my memory is shit and I can barely remember to put on a- and I'm rambling."

The stranger smiled at me in amusement and withdrew a small laugh from his nose.

"It's cool." Said he, "I'm Jacob by the way." he said putting out his hand.

I took it and shook it.

"Andrea, though my friends call me Andy." Said I, slightly craning my neck to make a bit of eye-contact.

"Nice name." said he.

"Nice hair." said I.

Once again.

I.

Am.

An ignoramus.

"Nice Car." replied he.

Oh? Did he ignore my idiocy, or is he just going along with it?

"I swore we had this conversation already." I smiled.

He chuckled. What? Am I really that funny?

"I like you Andrea. You're pretty cool."

"Thanks." Said I, "You're pretty cool too. I think."

"You think?" he questioned.

"Yep," I nodded. "Because I just met you, and I've yet to determine if you're really cool or not."

"Well I can certainly tell you I am."

"No you're not you Moron." another voice joined. I looked behind Jacob and saw a guy around Jacob's age walking towards us with another guy who was slightly taller than him.

The first guy was a bit built, with the same russet skin and dark brown eyes as Jacob, except he had a more matured face and an mischievous grin glued right on it. And unlike Jacob and the guy next to him, his hair was buzzed right off.

The second guy was just a little bit taller than buzz-cut (I didn't know his name), and had long hair as well, except it wasn't as long as Jacob's and his was a bit more wavy than Jacob's. He was slender and had what I'm guessing is rounded muscles and the cutest little chin dimple. He seemed to be a bit more tamed then his buzz-cut friend next to him.

"Harty-har-har Quil, you're so funny." Jacob said, punching him in a friendly way. Buzz-cut- or Quil- returned the punch and then it escalated until they were both playfully wrestling each other.

Me and the second guy watched in amusement as the two rolled around in the sand, with Quil having the upper hand.

"Do they do this often?" I asked the second guy with the fabulous hair.

"All the time." he answered, his voice soft and quiet.

"Nice." I said. "I'm Andy." I said shifting a bit and holding my hand out.

"Embry." he returned shaking my hand.

"Nice to meet you." I said with a smile, which he shyly but happily returned.

"You too." he said.

"Well, how come I don't get an introduction to the pretty girl?" Quil said coming back with Jacob smirking right behind him.

"Maybe it's because she only likes talking to the cool people like me and Embry." Jake says standing between me and Embry and putting an arm around him and I.

"What? No. I think we've established that I'm the cool one." Said Quil.

"Are you kidding me? I'm the cool one you dolt." said Jacob.

"I bet you don't even know the definition of dolt." said Embry.

"Yeah, well I know that you and Quil are dolts and I'm the cool one."

"no bro, I'm the cool one."

"I would like to think that out of the three of us, I am the cool one."

"If your cool, then I'm Jessica Alba."

"That explains everything." and with that comment, Jacob slapped Embry.

I watched in amusement as the boys tried "out-cooling" each other, until they turned to me.

"Okay we'll let Andrea decide" said Embry making all the boys now place there attention on me. "Out of all of us? who do you think is cooler?"

I "thought" about it for a moment.

"Me." said I, and I turned and walked away like the boss that I am.

"Woah woah woah chica, hold up. I'm ten times cooler then you, I mean have you seen my hair." said Jacob flipping his pony tail over his shoulder albeit dramatically.

"What about my hair?" said Embry shaking his own waves.

"Excuse me, my hair is more fabulous than the both of yours combined." I said also shacking my ringlets.

"Please, I think we can all agree my hair is at a level you guys can't even reach." said Quil running a hand through his own hair.

From that moment on, we became very good friends.

 **Well it's 2:52am and luckily I have no school tomorrow. I honestly am not all that satisfied with this chapter, but I felt that she should be introduced to Jacob and his friends, mostly because I felt that it would help something develop. I really hope you guys liked this, and I would love it if I can get comments. I hope I am portraying Andrea well enough to sort of get an idea on what she's like.**

 **Thank you for reading. O3O *virtual kisses***


	4. 3

**Oh would you look at that we're at chapter three. Since we're here, how about a joke? (It will be disappointing) *Clears Throat* So, what does the roman numeral three say when it eats spicy salsa.**

 **aye (I) aye (I) aye (I)  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I swear I'm funnier in real life.**

It's been a couple of days since my encounter with Jacob and his friends, during those two days, me and Jacob have hung out. He showed me around the reservation, and a bit more around forks. Though, there was a part of the Olympic peninsula that he skipped for some reason, though I shrugged it off as it being some part of Washington that wasn't necessary to be in.

I bought a key chain, to which Jacob laughed amusingly, and I bought him a matching one.

"A symbol of our friendship" said I.

* * *

School had finally started.

I couldn't wait.

(Notice, dearest reader, how I am using sarcasm.)

Of all things my mother could pick for my outfit, it had to be a dress. A lace cream colored dress that reached just above my knees. _My knees._

Now I don't have any complex with my legs or anything, I'm just nervous that there might suddenly be a draft of wind and I might have to hold my dress Marilyn Monroe style. Not that that would help, you might still get a peak at my dark grey panties.

Or even better, rain. Wonderful, wet, cold, glorious rain.

The only bright side was that I was wearing a jean jacket and some combat boots instead of heels. (my mom and I had a tussle when it came to the boots and jacket for your information.)

"Of all things you could have chosen for me to wear today it had to be the dress?!" I asked incredulously.

"Yes honey, what's wrong with that any way, show off your legs, you've been blessed." She says pulling up in front of the high school.

"Mom. Mami, _por favor._ don't make me do this, I am begging you."

"Close the door on your way out." she says with a smile.

"I don't like you." I said opening the door.

" _TE QUERO MUCHO!"_ she yelled as I shut the door.

Yes, reader. This is my mother's and I relationship, I say I don't like her, she calls me a _cabrona._ Not that I complain, most parent's won't even tolerate my weirdness, but that's why I love my mother.

When I entered the school, I noticed there were a number of boys with long hair and russet skin, but there were some pale people and some with cool colored hair. I smiled as I accidentally made eye contact with one of them, and I got a smile back fortunately.

I was confused on where to go, so I was heading towards what I assumed to be the office, before I felt an arm on my shoulder.

"You know I could've sworn you were a pants type of person."

It was non other then Jacob Black.

"Jacob, oh thank God, someone I know." I said wrapping an arm around his waist.

"what about us?" I looked next to me and saw Embry and Quil standing right next to me. Embry was the one that had spoken.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you guys. I have absolutely idea no idea where I am going." I said as we stopped near a door.

"well, I can tell you that we are heading towards the gym/auditorium." Said Quill.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because Chika, that's where they will be announcing homeroom."

* * *

After announcements, introduction to the staff, and a little show was done by the upper class men, we were separated into groups and each handed a manila envelope.

"Ooh, what homeroom did you get?"

"Room 221. You?"

"Oh dang, I got 172."

"Jake! Andy!" called a voice. We both looked and saw Quil walking toward us, waving his paper with his schedule in his hand. Embry wasn't far behind.

"Hey dud- oy what the hell?" dude snatched my schedule.

"Hush child, I'm comparing our schedules, and so far I have three of the eight classes with you." He smiled handing it back. Jake looked over my shoulder, and I could smell a bit of pine and vanilla.

Hmm, I wonder what kind of cologne he uses?

"Sweet, we have five out of the eight."

I looked to Embry and I gestured towards his schedule. He took mine and looked over for a second, before smiling widely.

"I win." he said simply, and held both of our schedule's up to show us. We looked and I saw that we had all out classes together, and while the other two boys groaned, I smiled widely and high fived him (after he moved our schedule to one hand of course.)

"Well, later losers."

* * *

I loved our homeroom

Our teacher was a man named Mr. Talsa , who was tall and a bit stout with a bushy mustache and beard and a bald patch on the back of his head. He wasn't a total douche or anything like that. He was actually very nice, the only thing I didn't like was the sudden quiz and the need to make us sit in alphabetical order by our last names in reverse order, meaning I was separated from the one person I knew and had to sit next to someone else.

The sorting started with a girl named Leana Yang and then another girl next to her named Haley Wright, the back row ended with Richard Slow. The order continued until it was my turn and I was paired between a girl named Maya Orlando and a boy named Ashton Riles.

The ordering ended with a boy named Gared Allson sitting front row in the left seat by the window.

Lucky.

"Now class." Said Talsa. "This quiz is to test where you are in algebra so I may get an Idea on how long i should take with certain lessons, and so on and so forth. I hopefully won't have to tell you the consequences of cheating, but there is a cone hat that says 'Moron' sitting under my desk and you will have to sit on this kiddie chair for the rest of class should I catch you. If there is more then one, you will have to sit on the floor, and make your own hat with an insulting word on it."

The class laughed.

"Take one and pass it down." and he handed out a packet that held two pieces of paper. I sighed and got out my pouch with my pencils.

One can never be too handy.

"Umm excuse me." I looked to the quiet flushed girl next to me. "Can I please borrow a pencil." she asked shyly.

It was adorable.

"Yeah sure, Maya was it?"

She nodded and gave a small smile.

"And you're Andrea." she confirmed.

"You can call me Andy." I smiled.

"Thank you Andy. oh!." she went and shuffled through her bag before glancing at the teacher.

"Here." she whispered sliding something onto my desk.

It was Candy.

* * *

My next class was ELA with a woman named Ms. James who made us play two truths and a lie on our first day for ice-brakers.

I sat between Embry and Quill

* * *

Third Block; we had gym with coach Butler, who made us play dodge ball.

Jake and was in our class this time and so was Quill.

I was teamed against Jake and Embry with Quill on our side.

I threw a ball at all three of their heads.

* * *

Fourth Block was Biology with Dr. Fish.

He told us not to laugh.

Jake, Embry, and Maya were in this class.

We did a group race seeing who can solve the puzzle the fastest.

Our team lost.

* * *

Lunch happened.

It wasn't totally questionable; the food. It was pretty good.

I got a PB&J.

The boys and Maya got something else.

Maya quickly warmed up to our small little group. Some more then others.

I told them what happened during first block and they laughed when they saw me take out the lollipop from my denim jacket pocket, and unwrap it.

"Lucky. Do you have any more?" Asked Embry.

"Don't harass the poor girl for food Embry, it ain't nice." I said with the Lollipop in my mouth, so it probably came out wierdly.

"Oh no it's fine." Maya blushed digging into her bag. "I have more." she then handed each of them one.

"Marry me." groaned Quill.

"No thank you."

We laughed at that.

* * *

I had the rest of my blocks with Maya, Jake and Embry, with Quill being in my last block.

School ended and I was waiting for my mom when I noticed this guy.

Now we were in fall, so it was a bit chilly, but this guy was wearing a sleeveless hoodie and some shorts. He was tall, like really tall. He had long rounded muscles, a face that looked older then any teenager should have, copper skin, brown eyes, and cropped hair.

His presence was intense.

I don't know why, but he felt Alpha-Like.

He noticed my stare and made eye contact with me, and I couldn't help but stare back, there was something weird about him, something I couldn't place my finger on.

Maybe it was the tattoo.

I was broken out of my thoughts when my mother's car beeped and I entered the car without hesitation, breathing out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

" _Hola mija,_ how was your day?" She asked.

"It was great. I met this girl who gave me a lollipop because I gave her a pencil." I mused.

"Great."

It was silent until we reached a red light.

"Oh, Andrea, i almost forgot. Next week, we're going to help Charlie move some stuff."

I paused from my homework (courtesy of my sixth block Spanish teacher). "Okay." said I. "Why?"

"because Charlie is calling in that favor, and I thought it'd be nice." said my mother.

"Or maybe you just want to spend time with the Chief."

"maybe I do."

"Eww mom!"

She laughed.

"So what's her name?"

"I think her name is Bella."

* * *

 **Sorry this sucks, but I just wanted to get the plot started, and what better way to do it then creating a new character.**

 **Also, I just wanted to clarify that I'm not the biggest fan of Twilight but I've decided to make this fan fiction mostly because of Jacob. On the wikia they said that he was probably going to fight for renesme's affection, and I was just like "That is some bullshit, dude had to fight for Bella, and now her daughter. He just can't catch a break." and then BOOM. this happened.**

 **Also because Taylor Lautner.**

 **I actually started this when the movies came out, but never published it.**

 **So here it is**

 **Also, not the biggest fan of Bella, so there might be hint's of bashing towards some characters later in the story.**

 **Just a little warning,**

 **Hope you liked it.**


	5. 4

**I realized it's been a year since I wrote this, and I'm reading back and I cringe because...It was me a year ago. When I finish this story, I'm going to return back and do some mega editing.**

 **I'm not going to bother with a beta, cause I don't want anyone to deal with this catastrophe of a ff.**

 **Anyhow.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Here comes Bella.**

 **O_O**

* * *

Bella.

Isabella.

Isabella Swan.

She was awkward, quiet, and Jacob-for some reason-was infatuated with her.

Here's how the day went:

I woke up in the morning and put on my help-a-stranger-move clothes, which were a pair of shredded boyfriend jeans, a Frankenstein crop top, and a pair of sneakers.

I placed most of my hair in a messy bun that rested on my head.

Put on my parka.

and gunned it to the Car.

"I told you to put on something warmer" my mom said, scolding me as I curled in on myself and leaning my body towards the heater.

"yeah, and I told myself to put on something that would let me help and be comfortable. I'm not wearing a bra so I'm happy."

"To much information child."

"You're my mom"

and that was our conversation.

We then reached to casa de swan and I said a quick hello to Charlie, and then rushed to the heater.

"Hey Charlie, are you, Billie, Jacob, Andrea, and I still on for today?"

"yep" he gave my mom a small smile. "did you bring the-"

"Guacamole, Salsa, and chips. Yes! Do you have the-"

"Beer. I do"

I looked at my mom and Charlie's interaction with a hint of discuss, and Charlie cleared his throat and my mom rolled her eyes as she skipped some steps bringing up boxes.

There was a beep and charlie checked his phone and started going towards the door.

"Tell your mom that I went to go pick up my daughter and I'll be back in about fifteen minutes."

"Yes sir." I said, placing a box on my knee and then giving him a mock solute.

He rolled his eyes and shut the door behind him.

During those fifteen minutes, my mom and I moved an old desk that belonged to Charlie's father into Bella's room, I made her bed, and mom went to go make some space in the bathroom Cabin for bella's products of the female use, or feminine products, as some would say.

I'm just kidding, I'm not verbose.

A little bit after fifteen minutes, Charlie and Bella came in.

The interaction was a bit awkward.

"I had some help putting Grandpa's desk in your old room, and Loreina helped me clear some shelves in the bathroom."

"Loreina?"

"That would be me." My mom said going down the stairs. "Hi, I'm Loreina as your dad mentioned." I'm guessing she was giving a warm welcoming smile. "It's nice to finally meet you, I hear good things about you from Charlie."

"Oh." She said. "Cool."

There was a beat.

"Erm. Well I have a daughter that helped out as well, she's a bit younger than you, but I'm sure that you'll both get along."

"She's a real charmer." Said Charlie.

I took that as my cue to go down as well.

As I went down I took in the girl that is Bella.

She was pale girl, who was only a bit shorter than her father was. She had a heart shaped face, thin pink lips, brown eyes, sharp cheekbones, and dainty eyebrows.

She was pretty, I'll give her that.

"Hi I'm Andy." I said giving her a small wave and smile.

"Bella." She said simply glancing at me once and then every where else, as though avoiding eye contact.

"Well, as nice as this introduction was, i'm going to help set up the dip. See you later Bella."

"Yeah, sure" she said, giving me a small awkward smile of her own. She then gave one to my mom and went upstairs with Charlie right behind her.

My mom then went to help me.

"She's...something." Said my mom.

"The word your looking for is maladroit."

"what does that mean?"

"I don't know, it just sounds right."

Just then, a loud Honk interrupted our conversation.

I was the first to open the door with my mom in tow, and from behind me, I hear Charlie and Bella following as well.

I ran outside and immediately jumped on Jacob's back.

"Hey stranger long time no see." I said, greeting him with a light kiss to the cheek.

"I saw you yesterday."

"Feels like forever." Said I.

He was undeterred by the extra weight on his back as he opened the door to his dad's side of the car and with some help by Charlie placed his dad on the wheelchair.

"Hello Andy." Greeted Billie with a greeting smile.

"Hey there Billie." I smiled back giving a small wave with one hand and holding on to Jacob's shoulders.

"You having fun there, you Koala." Asked Jacob, pivoting his head to look at me.

"Yes I am, you tree." I said smiling at him.

Over the past almost four months that I've been here, Jacob, Embry, Quil, and Maya had become some of my closest friends. But I would always find myself spending some more time with either Jacob or Maya.

I jumped off his back as my Bella came out and my mom appeared right after, leaning against the frame.

"Nice to see you again !" Jacob called greeting my mom.

"You too, Jacob, and please call Loreina."

Jacob smiled and nodded and then turned his attention to Bella.

"Bella, you remember Billy Black." Re-introduced Charlie. Bella nods and gives a shy smile.

Billie gave a teasing smirk. "Glad you're finally here. Charlie hasn't shut up about it since you told him you were coming."

The two playfully quarreled with each other, and my mom intervened by telling them to play nice, only for Billie to make some witty comment about them in high school, which caused a whole different banter that I won't go into detail.

Jacob then finally greets himself to Bella.

The two talk, and I feel like an awkward third wheel so I polity excuse myself, saying I need to use the bathroom.

After Bella realizes she gets a new truck, everyone comes in the living room to watch the game.

Usually when we all gather for game-night, Charlie sit's on his love seat while my mom takes one side of the couch and I sit next to Jacob with my feet propped up on his leg. But since Bella is joining us, she ends up sitting next to Jacob.

From there I realized that Jacob had gained a slight crush on her.

How I knew this?

Usually me and Jacob would be wittily fighting with each other, instead it was Jacob awkwardly making conversation with Bella.

Usually Jacob would bring me and himself a soda, instead he offered the one that I usually get to her.

Usually Jacob would cheer and would say "suck it" when his team scored, Instead he sat quietly next to Bella and mimicked her actions.

Yeah.

It was quite obvious he was crushing.

I didn't really have any feelings about it, because it was Jacob and he was his own person.

So I just dealt with it.

But i highly disliked being third-wheeled.

When the night was over, I didn't bother saying bye to Jacob, I simply left with my mom and with a small "bye" to Billie and Charlie.

While in the car my mom glanced at me before paying attention back to the road.

"What was that about?" She asked.

"I don't know ma, I just have a weird feeling."

* * *

 **Well, here it is.**

 **The update.**

 **I'm aware it wasn't as long as the previous chapters were, but I really just wanted to get the whole Bella thing over with, because this is where Andy's struggle will begin.**

 **And I'm really trying to keep Jacob's and her relationship organic and trying not to rush things.**

 **Next chapter, Andy will be giving Jacob a taste of his own medicine.**

 **Because Andy does not like being third wheeled.**


End file.
